Kurosaki Christmas
by Tomyallen
Summary: Ichigo has finished training with the Zero Division and has been sent home for the holidays. Find out just what Christmas is like for the young substitute shinigami. Only rated Teen due to Alcohol consumption. Oneshot for now, but I might add a future chapter.


Hey everyone. So it's been a while since I've done any writing and what your about to read isn't very impressive but I thought I would try to write something for the holidays. I hope you enjoy the little drabble...well actually it's pretty long, but whatever.

* * *

**Kurosaki Christmas**

Ichigo law awake on his bed watching as the moon rose in the sky. It must have been past midnight by now, but he still couldn't fall asleep. So much had happened since last Christmas…He had gotten involved with the fullbringers, he regained his powers, Battled with the Quincy, had his bankai broken, and then trained in the spirit kingdom. His zanpaktou was repaired by Ōetsu, and he certainly had gotten stronger…in fact the Zero Division had difficulty withstanding his attacks during the more aggressive training with Shutara and Oshō. After training things were a little awkward though. The members of the Division had said some weird things about him, but they were all so cryptic that he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he didn't know everything about his family, and for some reason he was important to the spirit king, although to what degree he didn't know. After the training he was sent home and told to stay there until someone came to get him.

Now he was laying down in his bed on Christmas eve…although at this time maybe it was Christmas now…and he couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind was active in questioning who he was. Why did he have quincy powers (another thing that the Zero division seemed to avoid talking about)? What hasn't his dad told him about himself and his mother? And what does that bastard Juhabach know about him? Why wouldn't anyone tell him what was going on!?

He jerked up into a sitting position slamming his fist into the wall just below the window.

"Ichigo relax…its Christmas now, and your sisters shouldn't have to see that frown on your face when they wake up in the morning." Ichigo's head whipped around to his door where his dad was leaning against the wall.

"Well maybe if someone would stop dodging my questions this wouldn't be happening, Old man." Ichigo snapped back quietly not wanting to wake his sisters.

"One needs to find the answers to his own questions if he wishes to control his future." His dad said before standing up and walking to the side of Ichigo bed and looking out his window. His expression was an odd one for Ichigo to see…he looked serious. "Although I have the knowledge it's better if you discover your own answers in life. I'm not always gonna be here looking out for ya so I figure it would be better if you do things on your own."

Ichigo just glared at his father who was now staring calmly into the moon light. He knew he wouldn't get anything else out of the old man, but it hurt knowing he was hiding something from him all this time.

"I don't want to be the cause of your inner turmoil Ichigo, but there is no other option." Isshin said as he redirected his gaze to his son's face. "There is only one person out there who can give you your answers, and for whatever reason he has decided to wait. If that's his decision then I'm gonna honor it." He said as he turned around and started to walk out of the room. He paused though before leaving and looked over his shoulder to look at his frustrated son, "Feel free to take your frustrations out on me if you want to, but maybe that energy might be better put to training body and mind." And with that he left Ichigo alone again with the same questions in his head.

"God damnit." He swore under his breath before laying back down with his hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling. His mind kept turning over all the questions and facts, but he soon fell asleep in exhaustion as the moon began to sink to the horizon.

* * *

"Merrrrryyyyy Chrissssttttmassss Ichigoooo!" Isshin yelled as he leaped at his son while wearing a full santa suit. Instead of landing on his son though he was stopped by Karin who had grabbed the back of Isshin's costume.

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Yuzu said as she peeked her head around Karin who yanked the old man onto the floor where she stepped on him. Ichigo blinked sleepily at his family.

"Ya morning Ichigo." Karin said as she stepped over her now subdued father.

"Mornin Yuzu…Karin." He said as he sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Come on downstairs Ichigo…I made us all breakfast." Yuzu said as she grabbed her brother's forearm and dragged him out of bed. Karin helped her dad back up as he held his stomach moaning. Once they were all downstairs though he went back to being goofy.

They all sat down at the table as Yuzu served them an amazing breakfast with eggs, turkey bacon, toast, and a full platter of fruit. They all quickly dug in after thanking the littlest sister. When they had finished Isshin ushered them all into they're living room where a modest Christmas tree sat in the corner with gifts pilled underneath it.

"It's your turn this year Ichigo." Karin said as she sat down on the couch with her little sister. Isshin took his place on the small sofa chair smiling at his kids.

"Ya I guess you're right." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was still really tired from staying up so late last night, but remembering his dad's words that night he quickly put on a small smile and walked over to the tree and grabbed the first gift.

"This one is for you Yuzu from dad." He said as he handed the small red gift over. The wrapping job was kinda crummy so it was a good thing the girls always just tore through their gifts. When Yuzu completely unwrapped it she pulled a cute little pink dress out of the box.

"Aww thanks dad! It's perfect." She said as jumped up holding the dress against herself. She spun around in admiration for the gift before she put in back in the box and walked around the coffee table to give her dad a hug.

"I'm glad you liked it sweety." He said with a little tear in his eye. "Now what about the next one?" He said as she went and sat back down.

"Okay…This one is for you Karin." Ichigo said as he handed her a similarly wrapped box, but this one had a little more depth to it. Karin quickly tore off the wrapping, and pulled out the gift.

"Awesome! This will be great for the new season. Thanks Dad." She said as she held up her new soccer cleats.

"You're welcome Karin. I figured you were just about to outgrow the old ones by now." He said with a big smile.

"This one is for you dad from the girls." Ichigo said as he tossed over the box, which was wrapped much neater, and even had a small red bow on top. Isshin tore the wrapping off quickly not caring to take his time…it was like watching a little child really. He pulled out a brand new Stethoscope with 黒崎 etched into the metal part. He then proceeded to break out in hysterical tears thanking his daughters. After he calmed down Ichigo grabbed the next gift under the tree.

"Ah! That ones from me and Karin, Ichigo." Yuzu said as he pulled out the small gift box, wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. He carefully unwrapped the gift being cautious not to tear a single part of the wrapping paper, and revealed a plastic container with a watch inside. Ichigo noticed this was a Truman watch from Fossil, and noted that the girls must have saved quite a bit to get their hands on it. He quickly took it out of its box and put it on his left wrist.

"Thank you Yuzu and Karin. It's a lot cooler than my old one." He said letting his smile grow a little more.

"You're welcome Ichigo! When Karin saw it at the jewellery store she showed it to me, and well…we just had to get it for you." Yuzu said cheerily and Karin nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you like it brother." Karin said calmly, and still with a large smile on her face.

"Okay Okay…let's get the next one out already." Isshin interrupted the moment of bonding loudly.

"Alright…This one is for both of you. Something for your room." Ichigo said as he handed over the tall rectangular box. Karin held onto it while Yuzu took off the wrapping. They quickly revealed a tall bluish lamp. Similar to a lava lamp, except instead of lava it was small sparkly squares.

"It's awesome Ichigo." Karin said as she examined the box. Yuzu got up and gave her brother a big bear hug, and thanked him before sitting back down.

"Alright one more left there Ichigo." Isshin said looking towards the tree.

"Fine…here this one is from me." Ichigo said as he threw the small rectangular gift to his father. Isshin easily caught it with his quick reflexes and tore open the wrapping paper, adding to the mess of paper at his feet. He revealed a small leather box, and inside was a Black steel paragon pen with his initial's engraved, as well as a small Black and blue keychain withクロサキ医院 also engraved on it.

"Ichigo…Thank you." Isshin said with a very serious face…and then it broke with a giant smile. "My turn then." He said as he stood up. "Why don't you all go get dressed and meet me out front."

"What's going on old man?" Ichigo asked in confusion. His sister watched quietly with small smirks on their faces.

"Just go get ready. We're gonna go for a walk." Isshin said as he started picking up the wrapping paper on the floor and rolling it up in ball.

"Come one Yuzu lets go." Karin said as she picked up their lamp, and balanced the shoe box on top and headed up stairs with Yuzu right behind her. Ichigo, even though he was still confused, cleaned up the mess and headed upstairs and got ready to go out.

* * *

They all met outside and started walking down the road towards Onose River. When they reached the road that ran parallel to the river they turned left and walked a little ways before stopping in front of a nice apartment building. At this pointing Ichigo had a good feeling about what was going on and the big smile on his dad's face only made his assumption even stronger.

"Here." Isshin said while tossing a key to Ichigo. "It's on the third floor."

Instead of saying anything Ichigo just took the key and walked inside the building. He took the stairs to the third floor of the five story apartment building. Looking closer at the key he noticed the engraving, 3b, on it. So at the top of the stairs he turned right and passed 3a, and came to a stop in front of 3b's door. He paused briefly not really believing his father had actually done this for him when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Go on and open it Ichigo." Yuzu said cheerily. So he took the key and put it in the deadlock and gave it a twist. He grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"Merry Christmas!" Came various shouts from people inside. Ichigo stood shell shocked at all his friends that were gathered in the entry way. Renji was there with Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, and to his utter shock, Rukia.

"Uh…" He said completely speechless.

"Cat got your tongue Ichigo?" Yoruichi said as she Flash stepped in front of him, snapping him out of his shocked state. She leaned in closer to his face looking at him quizzically.

"Oh shut up Yoruichi." Ichigo said as he blushed from her close proximity. She leaned back and laughed at him before heading out towards the door.

"Well I just came here to wish you a merry Christmas…since I'm obviously not wanted I'll just be going." She said over her shoulder.

"Yoruichi wait!" He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look sorry I'm just a little surprised is all. Please feel free to stay."

"Aww isn't that sweet. He actually wants me here. Unfortunately though Ichigo I have to go. Urahara has a surprise for me today as well, and he told me to come right back after I saw you. See you later Ichigo…Isshin." She nodded at the retired Shinigami before flashstepping out of sight.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo." Renji said walking up a giving him a big smack on the back.

"Hey …so why are you all here?" Ichigo responded.

"Well someone…"Renji started looking pointedly at Isshin. "told us what your Christmas gift was going to be and we thought what better way to spend this Human holiday than come crash your new apartment in celebration." He said happily as they as he led him into the apartment.

The hallway opened up into an open concept living area. Off to the right was a Kitchen with a double sink, Stainless steel double door fridge, and a black stove. As well a tall breakfast bar counter, and two bar stools. In front of the Kitchen was a large living room with a black leather couch and black chair. In the center was a glass coffee table, and directly across from it and the couch was a large plasma TV. Everyone else was standing around the coffee table watching him expectantly.

"Um…well thanks for coming everyone." He said rubbing the back of his head refusing to make eye contact with everyone.

"Oh knock it off strawberry." Rukia said as she walked up and gave him a light smack at the back of his head.

"What are you even doing here Rukia? You should still be in the spirit kingdom getting healed." He said blushing slightly remembering the last time he saw her at the hot spring.

"I've been out of there for a couple of days as has my brother. I've just been waiting to come make sure you're not despairing again because if that's the case I'm gonna kick you till you smarten up." She said smirking at the idea.

"Oh." Was all he said in response. As he stood there awkwardly looking at everything and everyone in the room.

"Well come look at the rest of it rather than standing there like an idiot. I'm sure your dad wants to make sure you like it, right Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia said looking at Ichigo's dad, who was standing in the doorway with his daughters just watching the exchange.

"Of course!" He said with a big smile on his face. He walked into the apartment leading his daughters inside. "Well then…go on and take a look at the rooms Ichigo."

Before Ichigo could say anything the small Shinigami standing next to him grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him down a small hallway off to the left. She stopped at the first door at the left and gestured for him to open it up. He pried his arm away from Rukia and opened up the door. Inside of the room were a Futon, a small black work desk, an office chair, and a small closet door.

"Figured you could make use of an extra room." Ichigo heard Isshin's voice down the hall.

"Okay next is the bathroom." Rukia said grabbing his arm again and pulling him out of the room and gesturing to the door across the hall from the spare room.

When he opened it up he was completely shocked. The bathroom was rather large for an apartment of this size. Immediately to the left of the door was a Jaccuzzi bath tub, and off to the right was a large sink with a full wall mirror. Next to the sink was the toilet and across from that was a glass door that opened into tiled shower.

"Wow." Ichigo said under his breath. He heard a low whistle behind him as Renji peeked his head around the open door.

"That's quite a bathroom." Renji said as he backed up to let Rukia and Ichigo back out.

"I'd say…" Ichigo said, trailing off in thought. His dad must have forked up a good premium to get an apartment like this.

"Alright one more left." Rukia said before yet again pulling him along. They came to the last door at the end of the hall off to the right. This time she let his arm go, and let him lead himself in.

When he opened the door he found a large king size bed, with a low black wooden frame, and on each side were small black bedside table each with its own lamp. Looking straight into the room he saw double glass sliding doors that led to a small balcony overlooking the river. He walked over to the bed to sit down on the edge and noticed against the wall next to the door was a fairly large closet.

"So what do ya think? It could use a paint job…" Isshin said looking at the pale walls.

"It's perfect dad. Are you sure about this though?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Of course Ichigo. You're a grown man now, and your need your space." He said looking at his son's still rather shocked face.

"But it must have cost…"He was cut off before he could finish by his dad.

"Don't worry about money. The clinic has been doing quite well these past couple of years." Isshin said blowing off his son's worries. "Anyways I figure it's best to let you have your own space now…you're gonna need it." Isshin said winking at his son with a goofy expression on his face.

"Daadddd." Ichigo said absolutely exasperated…of course his dad would go and ruin the moment with a comment like that.

"Alright enough with the details. We're gonna let you enjoy some time with your friends." Isshin said as he turned the girls around, who Ichigo hadn't even noticed standing behind Rukia and Renji and the door to the room.

Ichigo stood up from the bed and followed them out of the room and back down the hall with Renji and Rukia right behind him. His dad stopped in the living room saying goodbye to Orihime and Chad. Ichigo's sisters turned around and each gave him a hug, and wished him a Merry Christmas before heading to the entrance.

"Thanks dad for this." Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of head in nervousness about what to say to really express how he felt.

"You're more than welcome son. Now that you have your own place though…I expect that you'll make good use of it. And feel free to get any of your things from the house later." He said before walking out and closing the door, letting his smile be the last thing his son saw.

"Your dad sure is acting strange." Orihime said as she walked over and gave Ichigo a hug.

"Oh hey Orihime…When did you and Chad get back from Hueco Mundo?" He said suddenly realizing he never knew they had come back.

"Oh um…well actually we got back a while ago. Mr Urahra had um…gotten us out of there after he sorted some stuff out." She said shyly.

"Pretty Sweet place Ichigo." Chad said interrupting the exchange.

"Ya it is pretty cool isn't it?" Ichigo said looking around at the room. His eyes paused briefly at the window that overlooked the river.

"Well then why don't we celebrate!" Renji said mysteriously appearing in the Kitchen area with bottles of sake. "I brought some stuff with me just in case." He said with a big grin as he brought the alcohol out to the coffee table as everyone went to find a seat.

They spent the rest of the night drinking, although Ichigo noticed Chad didn't take much, and eating the food that had been stocked in the fridge at some point. They talked about various things like some of the funny things Renji and Rukia did while they were kids in the Academy, the various things Orihime had ever cooked up, and some of the stupid shit Ichigo had done with his family. Nothing serious was brought up though, it was like everyone just wanted to avoid the tough stuff. The rest of the day slowly slipped away into night before anyone even noticed.

"Oh my…It's getting late." Orihime said as she looked outside at the darkening sky. "Hic…I better get back to my place…" She said as she hiccupped. She had obviously had quite a bit to drink.

"I'll take you home then." Chad said as he stood up. "Thanks for having us over Ichigo."

He helped Orihime get to her feet, and Ichigo stood leaving Rukia and Renji giggling on the couch, as he went to see his friends out.

"Thanks for doing all this for me guys. It was really awesome." Ichigo said as he opened the door for Chad who was now supporting Orihime as she leaned heavily against him in a drunkin state. "And please do come by to visit whenever you guys want. Have a goodnight, and feel better in the mornin 'hime" He said with a little slur. He had a good alcohol tolerance, but he did indulge in quite a bit tonight he thought to himself.

He closed the door as Chad walked out the door, and then went back to the living area. He sat down in the black chair and listened as Renji told Rukia a really funny joke that had her laughing till her eyes teared.

"With those kinda jokes you coulda became a comedian or somethin' in the soul society, pineapple head." Ichigo said smirking at his use of the nickname.

"Shuddap strawberry…at least I can be funny rather than being moody all the time." Renji said sticking his tongue out at Ichigo like a five year would.

"Oh ya…lemme hear you say that again after I've knocked a couple of your teeth out." Ichigo said jumping out of his chair and tackling Renji to the floor as Rukia watching barely containing her giggling.

They wrestled briefly with neither of them really getting the upper hand until Ichigo pinned Renji to the floor by sitting on his back, at which point Renji gave up and waited for him to get off. When he finally did the red head stumbled to his feet, and walked down the hall to the bathroom where Ichigo and Rukia could hear him throwing up.

"Sounds like someone can't handle their liquor very well." Ichigo yelled loud enough for Renji to hear in the bathroom, at which the only response he received was a moan. "Haha…that's what he gets fer drinkin to much."

"Oh come on now be nice…it's not like your holding down much better either. I bet had he been the one to sit on you, you'd be doin the exact same thing." Rukia said as she lay down on the couch. She wasn't far off in that assumption either, as Ichigo could really feel the Alcohol starting to take its effect on him.

From then on things got pretty hazy for the substitute shinigami and somewhere along the line he passed out.

* * *

Okay then. So that's my first post in a looonnnggg time. Couple months actually. Just so you know the reason for that is writer's block. I am totally stuck on writing right now...I think you could probably tell from this story as it's not very good. I'm hoping things will get better though...heck I'm going to be taking a creative writing class as my Gen Ed in college this upcoming semester so maybe ill find some inspiration there.

Anyways...even though its was done kinda crappy I hope you enjoyed this little story. I'm considering another chapter for it but I'm not too sure...  
Please review so I can see what you all think. Then maybe I might find some more inspiration that way. In fact feel free to PM me story idea's you'd like me to give it a try.


End file.
